Mutants VS Humans
by TMNTlover4ever
Summary: A war breaks out between the Mutants and Humans to see who will take over New York City. But who do you join when you have friends on both sides? R&R please. I just uploaded Chapter 13. Rated PG for profanity. The Conclusion is up!
1. Default Chapter

Mutants VS. Humans  
By: TMNTlover4ever  
Chapter 1: The War Begins

Disclaimer: Don't own the TMNT. I do own Sheri and the plot though. And some of the made up mutants.

Summary: A war has broken out in NYC. Which side do you join when you belong to both?

Intro: Leo's POV:  
_There comes a time in every person's life when they must make a huge decision. Most of the time, that decision is based on the person's fears. 9 out of 10 times that decision is life threatening. Like, it is now._

TMNT theme song

It was 8am in the morning in the turtles' lair. Leo and Sheri were watching to morning news.

"_Today, there were sightings of mutants walking the streets. But no one is sure that these sightings are true. They could be a practical joke or are they real? More at 10 this evening."_ The news lady said.

"More mutants?" Sheri asked. "Did you know there were other mutants?" She asked Leo. "No. Well, I know there's Leatherhead, us, Master Splinter...and that's it." Leo answered. "You would at least think they wouldn't go on the surface though. If there were others. I mean, there are plenty of people waiting to capture them to perform experiments on them." Sheri said.

"Yes, but some do not believe in secrecy." Master Splinter said has he entered the tv area. This made Sheri and Leo both jump. "Good morning, Sensei." Both of them said.

"Good morning to both of you." He said taking a seat on Leo's other side.

On the topside in an abandoned warehouse not far from the lair...

"We've been shoved underground for long enough!" A voice yelled from the center of the warehouse. Thousands of mutants were gathered around. Enough for an army. The one in the center, was the leader. He was big. Real big. About 8 feet tall. He was a chameleon mutant. He was very muscular and his name was Randal.

The group of mutants cheered at what they heard. "They've tried to capture us, hurt us, perform weird experiments on us! It's about time we showed the humans what mutants really can do!" Randal yelled, his voice was really loud. Like a boom box.

"Then what will we do?" asked a mutant that was identical to a cat. "We will battle with the humans! Show them what we're made of!" Randal said. "But to do this, we must get about every single mutant to join us! Everyone, fan out! If you find a mutant, tell them about this. I want every mutant that we can get to join. Before you know it, mutants will rule New York City!" Randal said.

In a few moments, all of the mutants were gone.

The cat mutant walked into the sewers. She had heard of some turtles and a super powered girl living down here. And she had also heard they were really good warriors, maybe they would help. The cat mutant had green, cat eyes, and brown fur all over her body. She walked on two legs that looked like cat's paws. So did her hands. Her hair was brown and came to her shoulders. It was the only human part of her. And she had two brown cat ears coming out of the top of her head. Her name was Kitten. She was 15.

The lair

The turtles and Sheri were having their morning breakfasts. They were eating eggs, bacon, pancakes, and orange juice. "Man, do I love OJ!" Raph said as he drunk his orange juice. "Dude, you sounded like you were on an orange juice commercial." Mikey said with a laugh. Raph grabbed the back of Mike's bandana and pulled, making Mikey's head hit the floor. "Ow!" He whined.

After breakfast, they all spent time in the living room. Don's computer started beeping. "Guys, you have got to get a look at this!" Don said as he looked at his computer screen. "What is it now, egghead?" Raph asked.

Everyone was silent as they saw the cat girl. They watched her knock on the lair's door. They all turned to the door, weapons ready.

Kitten walked in the door. "Hello?" She asked. The turtles and Sheri surrounded her. "What do you want?" Leo asked pointing his blades at her.

"I didn't come here to fight." She said, she made her claws come out of her paws that were her hands. She didn't entirely trust them.

Master Splinter came out of his room. "What is going on?" He asked.

After awhile of talk, the turtles, Master Splinter, Sheri, and Kitten were sitting in the living room. "Listen, I came here to talk to you. We mutants are forming an army. An army that will take over New York City! Think about it. You won't have to hide anymore. You can walk on the surface like normal beings. Nobody would care. Don't ya want to live like that?" Kitten asked.

"That would be nice." Raph said.

"It is tempting." Mikey added.

"What's the catch?" Sheri asked.

"No catch. Except that you have to join the mutants. We would like you all on our side. But that is your decision. But if you don't join us, you join them." She said pointing to the tv screen where there were humans reporting the news. "I'll give you time to think about it. 24 hours. I will be back tomorrow for an answer." She said. With that, she got up and left the room.

All of them looked at Master Splinter.

"What do we do?" Don asked.

"My sons, Sheri, we cannot join them." Sensei said.

"WHAT?" Raph said. "Come on, Sensei. We've always wanted to live on the surface. This is our chance. No more hiding!" Raph pleaded.

"NO!" Splinter yelled. "Their intentions may sound good. But if mutants rule New York City then all the humans would leave. The balance of our world would be broken. Humans from other places would try to help New York by killing us. So no! We will not even get into this war. Do you understand me?" Master Splinter asked. Everyone nodded except Raphael.

"Raphael?" Master Splinter said sternly.

"Yes, Master Splinter, I understand ya." Raph grumbled.

A/N: R&R please. I hope ya like it. I've been wanting to do this story for a long time.

Don: Good plot. I like it.

Mike: A war between humans and mutants-nods head- Yeah, pretty good.

Raph: Let me guess, I'm the one that's gonna-

Me-puts hand over Raph's mouth- Don't tell them.

Raph-grabs my hand and takes it off of his mouth-Okay! Okay.

Leo: Yeah, that was a close one, thanks to "Big Mouth Raphael."

Raph: Better than "Big Foot Leonardo"

Leo-crosses arms-I thought were gonna forget about that.

Raph: You thought wrong bro.

Raph and Leo-Get into a fight-

Sheri: No comments at this time.-leaves room-


	2. Part 2: Raph's Actions

Mutants VS. Humans  
By: TMNTlover4ever  
Chapter 2: Raph's Actions

Disclaimer: Same as the last one. -This gets boring after awhile.-

Intro: Raph's POV:  
_We've been given a chance to change how mutants are treated in our City of New York. But Master Splinter will not let us get involved. I say, we should join this war. I want to kick some human butt and make 'em pay for never appreciating our help._  
TMNT theme song

24 hours later

The turtles, Sheri, and Master Splinter were standing in front of the lair's door. Waiting for Kitten. She entered the lair along with Randal, the chameleon mutant.

"Aw, hello my friends." Randal said as he entered.

"We are not joining." Master Splinter said to them.

"WHAT! Er...I mean...why not?" Randal asked trying to control his temper.

"We decided that it is not our place. We like the way we live." Master Splinter said.

"So, you're with the humans, huh? Okay then rat-face. Do what you wish. But by joining them, you have made enemies today!" And with that Randal left.

Kitten turned and waved at them then left. She kind of liked that one in the purple...

Master Splinter sighed. "Tonight, when you are all on patrol, watch your backs. No doubt that they will come after you." Master Splinter warned his sons and Sheri.

On Patrol...

Everyone had fanned out all over the city. Their shell-cell all on and the headphones were on too so they could talk to one another, whenever.

Sheri was flying over the city. Mikey was in Central Park. Don was checking out one sector that had a lot of colleges. Leo had the pier. Raph had Downtown, New York.

Raph jumped from rooftop to rooftop, staying in the shadows of course. "You see anything?" Leo asked in his ear. "Leo, there's no one down here. And how am I supposed to patrol when you're talkin' in my ear?" Raph asked.

"He's been talkin' to us too Raph. It's not just you." Came Sheri's voice in his ear. "Whatever. Just shut up Leo." Raphael said grumpily. "Just be careful. You know dang well that those mutants can get ya at any time." Leo said and with that hung up.

"Thanks for leavin' me with good thoughts Leo." Raph muttered sarcastically as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

"HELP!" He heard a person yell. He looked over the edge of a building into an alley. There he saw two figures. One was being robbed. Raph jumped down into the alley facing the two figures. "It's not nice to disturb Mr. Raphie's Neighborhood." He said twirling his sais. A cat shaped figure let go of a human and jumped up on the fire escape and began running. "You ain't gettin' away!" Raph vowed as he followed the figure.

It jumped from rooftop to rooftop. All of a sudden, a turtle figure stepped in front of it. Raph landed on the rooftop. "Kitten?" He asked. "There's no where to run!" Raph said.

"You gonna hurt me, Raph?" She asked. Raph put his sais up. "No." He muttered. "I can tell that you want to join us." Kitten said.

"Who said that?" Raph asked. "Raph, cats have a sixth sense. We can tell what people or mutants want. We can tell what will happen in the future, sometimes. Now come on, ya know you wanna join us." She persuaded.

She walked around him as if studying him. She brushed her tail against his upper arms. "Are you too chicken to get into a war?" She asked.

"I'm not chicken!" Raph answered.

She started acting like a chicken, mocking him. "I'm not a chicken!" He yelled.

"Then prove it to me. Join us." Kitten said holding her paw out to him. Raph thought for a few moments then took her hand. He forgot about Casey and April, his human friends. "Perrrrrfect." Kitten said while purring. "Welcome to the war." She said.

"I will tell Randal of your joining, but you must get home or your brothers and Sheri will be looking for you." She said. Kitten started to walk away.

"How will I know what to do?" Raph asked.

She tossed him a watch. "We'll contact you." Kitten said. Then she left without making a noise.

Raph put the watch in his belt then started heading for home.

Lair: Living Room: Same Night

"There were other mutant sightings today. Witnesses have said that they saw mutants gathering other mutants and talking about a 'war' of some kind. Will this be a start of a war? Or is it just a publicity stunt? More as it develops."

Raph turned off the tv. He walked to his room. He heard a ringing. His shell-cell was off so what was ringing? Raph heard a knocking on his wall. "Raph, turn down the video games. Everyone is trying to sleep." Leo said from the next room.

Raph searched for the beeping and found the watch. A screen had appeared., Kitten's face was on it.

"Hey, Raph. You ready?" She asked. "For what?" He asked back. "Tonight is the night that we give the humans a calling card." She answered. "Okay. I'm there." Raph answered.

He ran out of the lair quietly, but little did he know that someone heard him leave...

To be continued...(Duh!)

A/N: R&R please.

Raph: I knew I was gonna do somethin' like this.

Me: Yeah. You're just that kind of turtle.

Mikey: Raph? Never...-smirks-

Don: Kitten likes me-blushes- I did think she was kinda cute...

Kitten-enters- What was that Donnie?

Don: Nothin'! I just said you looked nice.

Kitten: Thanks.

Leo: This is a bit weird.

Sheri: Yeah. Wanna get some pizza?

Leo: Sure.

Mikey and Me: PIZZA? Where!

Sheri: I should have known better than to say that word out loud.

Leo: Yeah. You should've known.

Sheri: Shut up, Bigfoot.

Leo-crosses arms- I thought we were going to forget about that.

Raph: Then you thought wrong bro.


	3. Part 3: The Calling Card

Mutants VS. Humans  
By: TMNTlover4ever  
Chapter 3: The Calling Card

Disc: Y'all know. Why do I even type this again?

Intro: A paragraph in Sheri's Diary:

We have had the chance to take over New York City. I mean, we mutants. Master Splinter will not allow us. I, personally, didn't mind how I lived. But I don't get it. If Sensei doesn't want us to be on the mutant side, does he want us with the humans? Doesn't he feel a little guilty that he's betraying his own kind? That's how I feel. But...which side do you join when you are part human and mutant?

TMNT theme song

Sheri saw Raph running out of the lair. She changed to her ghost form and turned invisible. Sheri followed him silently.

Raph ran topside. He looked at his watch, Kitten's face was still there. "Where do I meet yous guys?" Raphael asked.

"Central Park. There is some paparazzi here. Don't get caught on camera. At least, not yet." She said. The screen went blank. He made his way to Central Park, dodging all the cameras and people. He ran to a secret clearing he knew of. Maybe they were there.

Raph ran to the clearing and found them. Randal and Kitten were there and a new mutant. He was a guy with brown hair and he looked like a normal human. Except for the golden wings on his back that were about as big as Raph. The kid looked 14 or 15 and was about 3 inches taller than Raph. The kid right now had sunglasses on. He had a black t-shirt on with blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

"Dude, you do know that the moon is out. So you can put the _sun_glasses up." Raph said with a smirk.

"Who invited you?" He asked rudely. "Kitten." Raph answered. "Where are the others?" Raph asked. "They're waiting for our signal." Kitten answered.  
-  
Sheri was listening to this. "Raph...no.." She muttered under her breath. What was she gonna do? She didn't want to tell. But it could save his life. She decided to keep watching and listening.  
-  
"By the way, this is Raphael." Kitten said introducing Raph to the bird-boy. The kid put a toothpick in his mouth and nodded. "Name's Hawk." He answered.

"He's not big on the social thing." Kitten whispered to Raph. "I noticed." Raph replied.

"Show time." Randal said.  
-  
Michelangelo woke up, his stomach was growling. "I know I shouldn't have given that last slice of pizza to Leo." Mikey said as he walked to the kitchen. "Oh well, nothing a gallon of rocky road ice cream can't fix." He took the whole gallon and a spoon and walked to the living room, eating on his way. He sat on the couch and turned on the tv. The news shown.

"We are here in Central Park where some people claim they know of the mutant sightings we have been hearing of. So far we haven't see anyone-"

The news lady was cut off by a loud voice.  
-  
"We have come to tell you humans that we're sick of hiding!" The voice rang out in central park. Sheri saw Raph down there by him.

Raph had his hands on his ears. The dude could be a cheerleader or yell-leader.

"We want you all to know that we mutants have had enough crap and we're taking over New York City!" Randal said has he appeared before the paparazzi. The news lady screamed and ran away. Then Kitten, Hawk, and Raphael shown themselves on tv, along with thousands of mutants behind them.

"We will overcome!" Kitten said. "We will rule New York!" Hawk said. Raph kept silent, but looked straight ahead...ready for the fight.  
-  
Michelangelo spit his ice cream out of his mouth at seeing Raphael on tv. The ice cream covered the floor. "GUYS! WAKE UP!" He yelled. Don, Leo, and Master Splinter all woke up. "What is it, my son?" Master Splinter asked.

Mikey pointed to the screen that was showing all the mutants walking down the street and Raph was in the front along with Kitten and Randal and the bird-guy.

"Raphael!" Master Splinter growled under his breath. "My sons! We must retrieve your brother!" Master Splinter said.

"Where is Sheri?" The wise rat asked. Leo's shell-cell rang.

"Hello?" Leo answered.

"It's Sheri." She whispered.

"Where are you?" Leo asked.

"Central Park. If you've seen the news then you know what has happened." Sheri said.

"Yeah. We're watching it now." Leo said.

"Did you see the worst part?" Sheri asked.

Leo sighed. "Yes, we saw Raphael with them." Leo answered.

"I'm following Raph. Making sure he doesn't get hurt." She said and with that, she hung up.

Leo hung up and hung his head. "What is it my son?" Splinter asked.

"Sheri's following Raph. She's in Central Park at the moment. Sheri wants to make sure he doesn't get hurt." Leo answered.

"That girl is as stubborn as your brother." Master Splinter said. "We must find them both. Sheri cannot do this alone." Splinter said. With that, he and his remaining sons went topside.  
-  
Sheri flew over the army of mutants searching for Raph in the front. She saw him and kept her eyes on him. The army went into an abandoned warehouse on 13th street.

After 45 minutes, the army was filed in the warehouse. Randal was in the front of the warehouse, all the mutants were in rows. Raph was in the front with Kitten and Hawk and some other mutants. Sheri flew up to a broken window and listened in.

"We have made our call! Now rest up, because tomorrow we will make our first attack! And don't be seen!" Randal said. "We meet here at 10 o' clock tomorrow night." He added.

"Attack! Kitten, what does he mean by that? I didn't join this to hurt people." Raph said. "Raph, you joined this war, even if blood is spilt, think about our prize in the end." She said. With that, she left.

Raphael left the warehouse. He walked in the streets and went into a nearby alley. All of a sudden, his shell was slammed against the wall and he felt hands on his shoulders. Sheri appeared before him.

"What in the shell are you doing!" She asked.

"I..."

To be continued...

A/N: RR

Raph: Good. Maybe Sheri and I will get into a fight.

Sheri: Thanks. I feel loved.

Raph: I mean, so it'll get more exciting. Ya know what I mean?

Sheri: I guess.

Leo-gets jealous that Sheri is talking with Raph for the last 20 minutes now-

Mikey: Hey, where did Kitten and Donnie go?

Don: Okay. There ya go. Yep that's how ya do it.

Kitten-takes off welding mask- Really? That was cool. I like welding. Hey guys look what I made. -shows others the iron hook she made.- I like Captain Hook. -blushes-

Everyone except Don and Kitten-cocks eyebrow-

Don: He's the best villain there is.

Sheri: Oh my God...

Leo and Sheri-slap foreheads and shakes their heads-


	4. Part 4: Why, Raphael? Why?

Mutants VS. Humans  
By: TMNTlover4ever  
Chapter 4: Why, Raphael? Why?

Disclaimer-yawns- Y'all know.

A/N: In the beginning when Raph and Sheri are talking about the diary thing, that is from a past fanfic called "Sheri's Origins." Also, I know this is a little awkward cuz it's Sheri and Raphael, but I have ideas that may play off this one little chapter. Enjoy!

Intro: Master Splinter's POV:

My sons and Sheri have disobeyed me many times before. But they have done nothing like this! My son, Raphael, has joined an army of mutants that want to take over New York City. Now we are all looking for him and hoping that we can get him out of this war, before it's too late...

TMNT theme song

"I wanted to walk on the streets without being screamed at okay?" Raph said as he pushed Sheri off of him. "You know damn well that Master Splinter did not want us to join this army." Sheri said.

"Well, Sensei can stuff himself this time. I've had it up to here with you guys." He began with lifting his hand as high as he could. "Sheri, wouldn't it be nice to walk the streets without any humans running away from you? Wouldn't you love the chance to help someone without being screamed at and ran away from, like in the past?" Raph asked.

"How did you know about that?" Sheri asked.

"Err...um...I..." Raph tried.

"You read my diary, didn't you?" Sheri asked him.

"We all did Sheri. We wanted to know more about you." He explained.

"Then why didn't you just ask me!" She asked.

"I...I don't know. Okay? You happy? I don't know! We just read it. But we didn't read anything else. Just the part about your origins." He said, his eyes blazed with anger.

He walked up to her. His eyes were calm. "I promise ya, Sheri. That is all we read." Sheri looked up at him. She knew he was telling the truth.

Sheri sighed. "Do the others know about all this?" Raph asked. "Yes. They saw you on the news. And I told them as well." Sheri answered.

"Great." He mumbled sarcastically. "You can't go through with this." Sheri blurted out.

"What are you talking about?" Raph asked. "This war. You know we should stay out of it. We shouldn't be in it." Sheri said.

"But what if we have to be in it? What if there is a time when we know we can make a difference for the better?" He asked her. She wasn't going to give up.

"Raph what is your problem? Did you forget about April and Casey?" Sheri asked.

Raph's eyes widened. He had forgotten about them. His human friends. "And what about me? I'm part human, myself. Why would you betray us! And I might add, why would you disobey Master Splinter's orders?" Sheri asked.

"I didn't think. I just wanted to be free. Free from the sewers. I wanted to taste fresh air every time I get up. Not the smell of human wastes." Raphael said.

"You wouldn't understand." He said. "What do you mean? I understand, Raph." She said. Sheri sighed. "Raphael, I would love to live on the surface again too. And to never again visit the sewers. I know that deep down inside Master Splinter's heart, he wants to too. But he wants to live in peace like the rest of us. Not get caught up in a war." Sheri said.

"But with every war, peace follows." Raph said.

Those were the most wise words Sheri had ever heard come from Raph's mouth. "One single war cannot last forever." Raph said. "And our family may be the ones who can put our feet in the door and bring peace among humans and mutants." Raphael added. "I hope so Raphael, I hope so." Sheri said.

"Sheri. Don't you want to get into this war?" Raph asked her.

"A little. But I don't know which side to join. I guess since I want everything like it was before, I'd join the humans." She said.

"But we're mutants."

"So? I'm still part human."

There was silence for a long moment. It seemed like an eternity for these two. But it lasted only a minute.

"We should get home." Sheri said.

"No." Raph answered.

"Why?" She asked.

"I can't, not now. Not ever." Raph said. With that he ran off into the night. Sheri didn't follow him. A single tear came from her left eye and slowly trickled down her cheek.

_'Why, Raphael? Why?'_ She thought.

"Sheri! Thank goodness you're okay." Leo said. He ran to her and hugged her without thinking. Sheri still stared off where Raphael had ran away.

"Leo, let her go." Master Splinter commanded. Leo did as he was told and stood between Mikey and Don.

"Where is Raphael?" Master Splinter asked Sheri.

"I don't know." She said.

Master Splinter looked at the ground. There was one turtle track from when Raph had stepped in some mud without realizing it. "He was here. Where did he go?" Splinter asked again, he looked deeply into the young girl's eyes.

"He was here Sensei. But he left." Sheri said.

"You let him go?" Their Sensei asked.

Sheri nodded. "I couldn't stop him."

"He could be anywhere! My sons, Sheri, fan out and search for Raphael. Bring him home." With that Master Splinter disappeared into the sewers to look for his son.

"You heard Sensei." Leo said. Mike and Don nodded and left. Sheri didn't move. Leo put a hand on her shoulder. "You gonna be okay?" He asked.

"I'll be fine. Just go." Sheri said. With a shrug, Leo left her alone.

She flew above the city, the question was still in her mind.

'Why, Raphael? Why?'

To be continued...

A/N: RR please. And also our guests couldn't come to comment this time. They are on their lunch break. Sorries. Pepperoni pizza here I come-runs into kitchen-


	5. Part 5: Raphael ReturnsOne Mutant Down

Mutants VS. Humans  
By: TMNTlover4ever  
Chapter 5: Raph Returns/ One Mutant Down

Disclaimer: Y'all know. Why do I keep writing this again?

Intro: Leo's POV:

Surprise, surprise. Raphael had gotten himself into another mess. And of course got the rest of us in it too. Sheri's upset, Raph is gone, and I'm getting worried myself. Why would Raphael do this? Why would he want to be in this war? I will ask him...if I find him. I mean, when I find him. I've got to stay positive... for everyone's sake.

TMNT theme song

Raph was sitting under a pier staring out into the ocean. It was so pretty with the moon glittering on its surface. Sheri said it calmed her down and it was working for him too. He sat on a rock and his feet dangled an inch above the sand. Every now and then a wave would barely tickle his toes, but he never smiled or anything, just stared.

"What are you doing?" somebody asked. Raph turned and saw Leonardo standing there. He turned his head back to the ocean.

"You ain't gonna get me to go home, bro." Raph said staring into the ocean.

Leo's shell-cell rang. "Hello?" He answered.

Don's voice could be heard by Leo and Raph. "You found Raphael yet?" Don asked.

Leo looked at Raph and then turned his attention back to his conversation with Don.

"No. Not yet. Keep looking though. He has to be in New York City, somewhere." Leo said and hung up.

Raph looked at him. "Why did you do that?" Raph asked.

"I don't know." Leo answered.

"For once our 'Great Leader' doesn't have an answer." Raph teased. Leo smiled at this. He didn't want to get angry and get his red clad brother angry. He sat beside Raph on the rock.

"You know, you have Master Splinter really worried. And scared. Last time I saw him, tears were on his face. He had a look to him. A look of determination and sadness...and maybe a little anger." Leo said. "I'd never seen him like that before." He added quietly.

Raph sighed. "How is Sheri? Is she okay?" He asked.

Leo was surprised at his question. "She was really upset too. But only a single tear came down her cheek. Why do you ask?" Leo said.

"No reason, just wonderin'." Raph answered. Leo wondered, but didn't ask. The last thing he needed was Raph angry.

"Sensei isn't going to give up. He's gonna keep looking. You might as well come home. You can't hide and run forever." Leo said.

Raph knew that this was true. He just didn't want to face it.

"Alright. I'll go home." Raph said. With that, he and Leo left to the lair.  
-  
The lair

Everyone was still out looking for Raph. Everyone except Splinter. He was on the meditating mat. "Where are you, my son?" He asked, tears coming down his face. Leo gently shoved Raph in the dojo area.

"I'm right here, Sensei." Raph answered. "My son! You are alright!" Splinter ran to his son and hugged him happily.

Splinter stepped back and looked at his alright son for a moment. Then he hit his son with his walking stick.

"Don't ever do that again! You had us worried! And why would you partake in something so life threatening and dangerous!" Master Splinter asked.

"I don't know, Sensei." Raph answered.

"No matter. We're leaving. Leonardo! Call the others, Ms. O'Neil, and Mr. Jones. We are going to Mr. Jone's country house and staying there until this conflict has solved itself." Master Splinter said.

Leo reached for his shell-cell. Right before he dialed in Don's number, his shell-cell rang. This time Mikey's voice was heard by Leo, Raph, and Master Splinter.

"Leo, you need to get the shell up here on Brooklyn Avenue!" Mikey said, fear in his voice.

"What's the matter?" Leo asked.

"Well, everyone took that calling card from the mutants seriously. All the New Yorkers have guns and are watching out for mutants. While Sheri was flying, looking for Raph, she was shot with a stun gun. Don is already here and we're hiding behind a dumpster, while people are trying to shoot at us!" Mikey said hurriedly.

"Did Don forget the remote to the Battle Shell?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Mikey answered.

"How is Sheri?" Leo asked.

"She's unconscious."

"Is there any other wounds?" Leo asked persistently.

"She's got a bad bruise on her right side, where the ribs are. Don said that's probably where she was shot. And he also thinks she might have a broken rib or two. Good thing I was searching on Brooklyn Avenue also." Michelangelo answered.

"Okay. We'll be up there ASAP." Leo said and hung up.

"Hurry. We must not keep them waiting." Master Splinter said. Leo went to the infirmary and got the medical kit. Just in case. Then they all went to the new and improved Battle Shell 2 and drove to Brooklyn Avenue. Leo at the wheel.  
-  
Brooklyn Avenue

"They went this way!" An angry man shouted to the mob. There were at least 20 people in the mob and they were walking down the dead end alley where Mikey, Don, and Sheri were. The mob was getting closer and closer to them.

"You mutant scum ain't gonna take over our city!" another man shouted as he shot a trashcan. The mob was closer and their bullets were getting closer and closer to hitting our heroes.

"If I live through this, I'll never want to shoot a gun, ever." Mikey whispered behind the dumpster. His hands over his head.

They heard a screeching of wheels and yelling from the mob as the Battle Shell 2 drove up to them.

"Hurry and get in!" Leo yelled to his bros. They grabbed Sheri and came in through the back and shut the doors tight. Raph took the wheel and Don helped Leo bandage Sheri.

On the way, they stopped at April's apartment. On the way to saving Mikey, Don, and Sheri, Raph had called April and Casey and told them that they were leaving and about Sheri. Casey was at April's so it was easier to get them and go.

They were leaving New York for it to handle its own problems. They were almost there. Raph had taken a short cut down an unfamiliar street. As they were about to leave the limits of New York City, someone...or something stopped the Battle Shell 2.

To be continued...(Dun Dun Dun!)

A/N: RR please! I'd greatly appreciate it.

Mikey-burps-There's one thing I don't like about eating.

Sheri: What's that?

Mikey: It ends too soon.

Sheri-groans- You'll be eating again in about 20 minutes.

Mikey: So? That's a long time.

Sheri-slaps forehead and mumbles "Oh my God..."-


	6. Part 6: The Showdowns

Mutants VS. Humans  
By: TMNTlover4ever  
Chapter 6: The Showdowns

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I know I don't own them. But I will keep dreaming cuz who knows? I may even be in the 4th movie someday. It's possible.

Intro: Mikey's POV:

I'm guessing by now you know a lot about this war that is going on in New York City. Well, we're leaving NYC. So we don't have to fight. But wait...something's happened. The Battle Shell 2 has stopped, but why...?

TMNT theme song

"What the shell?" Raph started, but the BS2 was being flipped over! Leo grabbed Sheri and held her unconscious body to his plastron, making sure she'd be okay.

Everything stood still after the BS2 was flipped. Everyone was lying on the bottom of the vehicle except for Raph and Master Splinter. They were in the seats, sitting upside down, secured tightly by their seatbelts.

"What the shell was that?" Mikey asked the others.

"Something tells me we don't want to know." Don answered.

"Well, how we gonna get out of town now?" Casey asked.

"Guess we'll walk?" April suggested.

"First let's figure out who did this." Raph said. He and Master Splinter got out of their seats safely and everyone got out. Leo put Sheri's back up against a wall and her chin was touching her chest. Of course she couldn't stand up so she was sitting. April sat beside her.

The turtles, Casey, and Master Splinter had their weapons at the ready. Waiting to see who had done this.

"Hey, old buddies. Fancy seeing you here." Randal said coming out of the shadows. "Well, Raphael, I see you were indeed to chicken to get into this war. Oh well, you weren't much of a help anyway." Randal said.

Behind him, several mutants appeared. Enough for our conscious heroes to deal with. The matches were:

Master Splinter vs. Randal

Leonardo vs. Cobra: A mutant that looked like a cobra, and it was just an inch bigger than Leo.

Michelangelo vs. Jaws: A crocodile mutant similar to Leatherhead except Jaws' skin tone is darker and he is bigger than L.H. by a foot or two.

Casey vs. Demon: A mutant that looked like a werewolf, but was friendly if you were his friend.

Donatello vs. Kitten

Raphael vs. Hawk

* * *

The fighting began. They were fighting in the pairs that I have written. It was chaos. April sat with her arms over Sheri, trying to protect her in case something happened. 

"I'm sorry that we must fight like this Donnie." Kitten said as she tried to slash him with her claws.

"We don't have to. You can abandon the mutants." Don said as he caught her claws with his bo staff.

"You don't understand." She said as she pulled her claws out of his bo staff.

* * *

Leo was having a little trouble with Cobra. The snake mutant was a little fast even for him. The snake wound it's way around Leo's legs and made him fall. Cobra showed his fangs. "Any last wordsss...?" Cobra asked. 

"One." Leo answered.

"What is that?" Cobra hissed.

"Catch!" Leo said as he threw a shruiken at Cobra. The shruiken took a little chunk out of the mutants upper body. He hissed in pain. Leo scrambled to his feet and grabbed his katanas.

* * *

"Goongala! Goongala!" Casey yelled as he took a few swings at Demon. Demon dodged them all. He was fast, really fast. 

"You, human scum, will pay!" Demon vowed as he punched Casey. Casey fell to the ground and saw the werewolf like creature before him. Saliva was dripping from those shiny white fangs as Demon looked at Casey. Casey was so shocked that he couldn't move.

* * *

Mikey twirled his nunchuks as Jaws ran at him. Jaws swung his tail at Mikey, but he easily dodged it by jumping on the fire escape above him. Then, Jaws hit the wall twice with his tail which knocked the fire escape off its hinges and it fell to the ground. This brought lots of dust so you couldn't tell if Mikey was alright or not. 

Jaws also was buried by the fallen fire escape, but he was slowly making his way out.

* * *

Raph and Hawk faced each other. "You don't know how much I'm gonna enjoy this." Hawk said cracking his knuckles and spitting out his toothpick. 

"You know what, Hawk? I think I do." Raph said as he twirled his sais. "Let's dance." He said. They got into a series of punches and kicks. Every time one punched the other kicked and both times they missed each other.

Finally, Raph kicked Hawk in the chest which sent him flying in the sky. Hawk fanned out his golden wings and caught himself in the air. Raph, however, didn't see this because he had heard the fallen fire escape and had ran to his brother's rescue.

"Mikey! Mikey! Where are ya!" Raph asked He dug through the rubble looking for his orange clad bro.

* * *

Master Splinter noticed the fallen fire escape on his son, but he couldn't look for him right now due to he was busy fighting. Randal charged at him, but Splinter easily dodged it. He jumped in the air and landed a powerful kick on Randal's left shoulder. The kick made Randal hit the ground really hard. 

Master Splinter then ran to the fire escape and helped Raph search for Michelangelo.

Raphael found his brother's bandana. "Mikey...NOOOO!" He yelled.

Mikey appeared behind him. "No what?" He asked. He was hanging upside down on a clothes line that he had grabbed when he was falling.

"Mikey! You're...you...dropped your bandana." Raph said handing it to him. "Thanks bro." Mikey hurriedly put it on. And they both ganged up on Hawk, seeing how Jaws wasn't out of the rubble yet.

A/N: Okay, this wasn't the best written, but I'm hoping y'all get the idea at least. I also want to thank everyone for reviewing. It means a lot to me. And Doppleganger33, I'm sure Leatherhead will make an appearance. -hint, hint, wink wink-Also, I hope this wasn't too confusing to read. Thanks ppls! And if you have questions reguarding the TMNT or my stories feel free to ask in your reviews.

Mikey-eating a bag of potato chips-

Sheri: See? I told you he'd be eating in the next 20 minutes.

Don: Yeah, you were right.

Sheri: So where's my money?

Don-hands over 10 dollars- I should've known better.

Kitten: That's okay. You can't win them all.

Don: I don't get it though, he shouldn't be hungry for another hour.

Sheri: This is Mikey though. It's different when you have a bottomless pit for a stomach.

Don: Yeah, you're right.


	7. Part 7: The Interruption

Mutants VS. Humans  
By: TMNTlover4ever  
Chapter 7: The Interruption

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I say I don't own them, and then y'all get them and give them to me! And then I'm eternally grateful.

Intro: Randal's POV:

I'm the leader of the Mutant's army. I have wanted all my life to live with humans, but they never accepted us. So now we will make them pay. Unfortunately, 4 turtle warriors, a rat, and a powerful girl have not joined us and are fighting us. Pity too...they would have made great soldiers for our army.

TMNT theme song

"What don't I understand?" Don asked as he swung his bo staff at Kitten. She dodged it with ease.

"Randal helped raise me when I was little. I cannot abandon him." Kitten said as she tried to strike with her claws. Don caught her claws with his bo staff again.

"He raised you?" Don asked sounding a little confused.

"Yes!" She said. Then she pulled her claws out and did a spinning kick. It hit Don in the plastron and sent him back into a wall.

* * *

Randal vanished within his surroundings. He saw Splinter before him. He swung his tail and made Splinter fall on the ground. "What's the matter rat? Can't hit what you can't see?" Randal said evilly. Splinter heard his voice and kicked where he thought was the chest.

Randal flew back and hit the side of the Battle Shell. He was visible now.

* * *

Casey lay there. "Uh-oh." He muttered. As Demon was about to strike, he was kicked in the side and sent into an old store window. It shattered into millions of pieces. "Ouch." April said. "That had to hurt." She added. She helped Casey up and didn't let go of his hands. They both blushed. "I need to get back to Sheri." She said. She turned and saw that Sheri was gone!

* * *

Mikey and Raph faced Hawk who was in the air at the moment. "You will pay for betraying us, Raphael!" He said. He dived at them. They both jumped out of the way. Hawk was in the air again. A building was behind him. Raph saw the chance. "Hey, Mikey! How about a lift?" Raph asked.

"All aboard the Nunchaku Express!" Mikey said. He lifted Raph into the air with his nunchuk. Raph took out his sais and threw them at Hawk's wings. Direct hit! His sais pierced Hawk's wings and pinned him to the wall behind him. Raph landed on the ground gracefully on his feet.

* * *

When Hawk had dived at Raph and Mikey, Jaws had dug himself out of the rubble. He charged at Mikey right after Mikey had sent Raph into the air. Mikey turned and saw Jaws. He almost had Mikey. "Oh...shell..." He muttered. But, Jaws went flying in the air to Mikey's right. Jaws flew into the same store window as Demon.

"What the shell?" Mike asked. Sheri appeared before him. She was holding her side in pain. "Nobody gets to pound Mikey, besides me and Raph!" She shouted at Jaws.

"I owe ya one." Mikey said helping her stand on the ground. She put her right arm around his shoulders and he helped her stand up.

* * *

Leo and Cobra were facing each other. Blood was dripping down from the chunk of him that was taken out. "You will pay for thisssss..." Cobra said using his tail to point to the wound. Mikey had watched the Crocodile Hunter before and once Leo watched it to because he had nothing better to do. He remembered how Steve caught the snake. Leo looked up and saw a big bed sheet that was hanging on a hook in the alley that the fire escape had fallen. Unfortunately for him, Cobra was in the way.

Cobra leaped at him head first and Leo jumped and dodged it. Here was his chance. He jumped up and grabbed the bed sheet. He whistled.

"Come on snake. Can't ya catch a turtle?" Leo antagonized. Cobra hissed and came at Leo once more. He held the bed sheet up and Cobra leaped right into it. Leo quickly tied it up so Cobra couldn't get out. "Hey! Let me out! I'm ssssscared of the dark!" He hollered.

Leo walked to Mikey, Sheri, and Raph. Leo helped Mikey with holding Sheri.

* * *

"Sorry, Kitten, but I can't understand why you can't leave him." Don said. Him and Kitten were into it. Kitten would try to slash, but Don always dodged.

"I told you that you wouldn't understand." She said through clenched teeth. Her claws got stuck in his bo staff. Don held it above them.

He kicked her in the chest, making her fly into Randal who was up again and fighting Splinter. They both landed in a different alley.

* * *

"What the hell is going on!" asked an angry man who was with a mob. The sun was rising in the east of New York City.

The mob saw the big brawl and saw all the mutants and Casey and April.

"You mutant scum will pay!" The leader said. He aimed his gun at Sheri and the turtles that were helping her. They proved to be easy targets.

There was the sound of a gunshot and then followed by a scream that pierced the morning air.

To be continued...

A/N: RR please. I am in need of more reviews please.

Raph: Nice chapter. I like it.

Don: Yeah, but what was the interruption?

Me: When the mob came in and interrupted the battle. It could've gone on for dozens of chapters, but nobody would want to read that much battling. Would you?

Don: Good point.

Mikey: It was good though. I liked that move Raph did to Hawk.

Hawk-enters- What was that?

Mikey: Nothing-smiles nervously-

Sheri: You really need to keep your mouth shut.

Leo: Yeah. But he never listens.

Raph: That's because he's too busy talking. -chuckles-

Mike: Hey! At least my nickname isn't "Big Mouth"

Sheri: You're right. It's "Big Pain in the Shell Michelangelo" -smirks-

Everyone except Mikey-chuckles-

Mikey-crosses arms- Not funny.


	8. Part 8: Torn Apart

Mutants Vs. Humans  
By: TMNTlover4ever  
Chapter 8: Torn Apart

Disclaimer: What do you think?

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've been super busy and I've been sick too and we got a new computer and it took us a couple days to get it set up. To the story!

Intro: Sheri's POV:

Where the shell am I? The last thing I remember was helping Leo and then…nothing…Oh my head hurts so bad. Where is Leo? Mikey? Raph? Don? Sensei? April and Casey? I can't call out to them and I can't find them. I'm alone…

TMNT theme song

The scream that was from a lady who had just waken up when the bullet had fired. She had looked out the window to get some fresh air and heard the gunshot. Out of fear that someone was trying to shoot her, she screamed.

* * *

The bullet whizzed to Sheri and Mikey. Leo jumped in front of them and hit the bullet with his katana, making the bullet whiz past the mob and hit a trash can. From there the bullet shot into the store that was getting abused by mutants crashing into it before.

"You're mine, mutant scum." The leader muttered. He pulled out his machine gun and started shooting it at Leonardo. Leo who couldn't hit those bullets because they moved too fast, began dodging the bullets. Some of the bullets came awfully close, but he kept dodging and ducking.

The others in the mob also began shooting at everyone. Raph helped Mike and Sheri behind the Battle Shell 2. Then Raph, Don, and Master Splinter tried to distract the humans from Mike and Sheri by running away from the Battle Shell.

Hawk hung there, pretending to be dead, so none of the humans would shoot him. It was working. Demon, Jaws, Kitten, and Cobra had orders from Randal to leave. They did, but he stayed for some reason……

"Mikey, if I fall do you think you can catch me?" Sheri asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm gonna do something to spook the mob. It'll make them leave. But it will also take up all of my energy." She explained.

"Hey, I would jump off a cliff to get these guys off our backs, but catching you would probably be safer." Mikey joked. "Do what you gotta do, ghost girl." Mikey said giving her a thumbs-up.

"Yes sir." Sheri said with a weak smile.

She flew into the air which made the mob stop for a moment and look at the floating girl.

"Shoot the witch!" The leader yelled. Everyone aimed and fired.

The bullets stopped half the way to Sheri. A green aura was glowing around them and her eyes were glowing green as well. The bullets turned and with a point of her finger, whizzed back at the mob.

"Run-away!" A person in the mob yelled and most of the mob turned and ran. When the bullets stopped all of the mob ran except the leader.

"This isn't over! I will kill you, mutant scum! Starting with that witch!" He vowed and ran after his mob.

Sheri started falling from her place in the sky. Unfortunately, Randal was still there and took this opportunity. He threw a smoke bomb on the ground and ran to where Sheri was falling. He shoved Michelangelo out of the way and caught the ghost girl in his arms and ran away.

Mikey lifted his head from the ground and spit out some dirt. "Eww…." He muttered. Then, he realized what happened. "Oh shell, the others are gonna kill me!" Mikey said in a worried voice.

The smoke cleared and everyone had gathered at the back of the BS2.

"Umm…Mike, weren't ya supposed 'ta catch Sheri?" Raph asked him.

"Uuu...I was...but someone came in with a smoke bomb and shoved me in the dirt. Then I guess grabbed her and ran!" Mikey exclaimed hurriedly.

"Did you see who grabbed her?" Leo asked.

"No. All I saw was a big figure and then I felt dirt in my face." Michelangelo began. "But I think the figure was Randal. It was shaped like him." Mikey added.

They heard someone laughing above and behind them. It was Hawk.

Leo hopped on a street pole that was close to Hawk. He unsheathed his katanas and pointed the blades at him.

"Where did he take her?" Leo asked angrily.

"Why should I tell you?" Hawk asked.

"Because I can set you free." Leo replied with a 'we can make a deal' voice.

Hawk knew he was defeated. He really wanted to be set free.

"Okay, I'll tell you. We have a hide-out. Raphael can tell you where it is. Anyway, a few months ago, we added a basement with prison cells to keep human prisoners in. That's probably where Randal put your slutty 'girlfriend.'" Hawk said.

Leo put his blades even closer to Hawk's neck. "Don't you ever insult her again! Or my blades will taste your blood!" He said, anger filling his voice.

"Touchy, touchy. Now set me free, a deal's a deal." Hawk demanded.

Unwillingly, Leo let him go and returned to the others. He tossed Raphael his sais.

"Raph you know where the hide-out is right?" Leo asked.

"Yep."

"Okay. We need to get there and rescue Sheri." Leo said.

"Ms. O'Neil and Mr. Jones, I want you two to go to the lair and stay there, until we call you and tell you it's safe. We have plenty of food that will last awhile. Please make yourselves at home." Master Splinter commanded. April and Casey nodded and left.

"Let's go rescue my one and only 'daughter.'" Master Splinter said.

The word daughter surprised the turtles. "How we gonna get there, Sensei? The Battle Shell is flipped over, remember?" Raph said.

"No problem, thanks to Leo bringing me the control, this thing can flip itself over." Donnie say while pushing some buttons. The BS2 flipped over and everyone got in.

* * *

In a prison cell at the mutant's lair

Sheri was barely conscious. She opened her eyes and saw prison bars. She was laying on what felt like a wooden board and she was. She looked around and basically she looked like she was in jail. '_Great.'_ She thought to herself. Sheri reached for her shell-cell, but couldn't seem to find it. _'Oh shell...Where did that thing go?'_ She thought. Sheri heard voices and foot steps. She closed her eyes.

"What do we do with the girl?" She heard Kitten's voice.

"We'll keep her. Her friends are coming for her. Hawk has already called me and filled me in on the details." Now it was Randal who was talking.

"Why do we want _them_ to come here?" Kitten asked.

"They'll do what we want, as long as we have their friend." Randal began. "And from what Hawk told me, the girl means a little something more to the turtle you call, Leonardo." Randal said.

Sheri was surprised at this, but didn't show it. She didn't want them to know she was eavesdropping. '_Me? Mean something to Leonardo? Yeah, right.'_ She thought unbelievably.

Darkness started eating at the corners of her eyes. She knew she was going to go unconscious. Before she did, without even thinking about it, she muttered, "Leo..." Then she went unconscious.

* * *

In the BS2

Donatello had parked the BS2 in a bunch of trees and bushes a mile away from the warehouse. Leo's shell-cell rang as they were getting out. He turned the shell-cell's volume up so everyone could hear.

"Hello?" Leo answered.

"Hello, Leonardo." Randal said. He had used speed-dial on Sheri's shell-cell.

"What have you done with Sheri?" Leo asked.

"Don't worry, she's alright...for now..." Randal said.

"What do you want?" Leo asked.

"I'll keep Sheri alive, if you..."

To be continued...

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I appreciate every one of them.

Raph: I don't know, Mikey. That was pretty funny to me. And the nickname suits ya.

Mikey: It does not!

Sheri: It does sometimes.

Leo: I've seen worse.

Don: Yeah, Mikey isn't too bad. I've seen worse too.

Mike: See? They don't think I'm a pain.

Leo and Don: Now we didn't say _that._


	9. Part 9: A Dangerous Plan Forms

Mutants VS. Humans  
By: TMNTlover4ever  
Chapter 9: A Dangerous Plan Forms  
**Disclaimer: Sheri's mine, plot's mine, ninja turtles...-checks with lawyer-...are not mine. WAH-cries-  
**"Forgiveness is divine, but never pay the full price for late pizza."-Michelangelo, 1st TMNT movie

Donatello's POV:  
_Have you ever seen one of those movies where the hero or heroes must make a deal with the enemy or they lose something of great importance to them? Well, I have. And I am living it right now. Why? Why is it always our friends or us that seem to be in trouble? How come the world will not just leave us be? We will probably never know..._

TMNT theme song

"...if you, your brothers, and the rat join us." Randal finished his sentence.

Leo was silent for a moment.

"How is she right now?" Leo asked.

"She's still unconscious and vulnerable to pain." Randal answered.

"Hold on." Leo said. He put his hand over the lower part of the phone.

"Well?" Mikey asked.

"Randal said that if we want Sheri to be okay, we have to join the mutants in this war." Leo said. Everyone was silent for a moment.

Master Splinter sighed and then said, "Leonardo, tell Randal we will join him."

Leonardo removed his hand from the bottom of the phone.

"Okay. Just don't hurt her." Leo said.

"Good. Just come to the warehouse. I'll be waiting..." Randal said evilly.

* * *

In the prison cell

Sheri heard the prison cell opening. _'Great.'_ She thought sarcastically to herself. She felt a scaly hand rest on her forehead. _'Is it the guys?'_ She thought.

"Come on, Leatherhead. Randal needs us." Kitten said as she walked by.

Leatherhead nodded to her, then looked back at Sheri.

"I will give get you out of here, my friend." She heard him whisper. Then he left and closed the prison door, but did not lock it.

Hot tears were trying to escape from her eyes, but she held them back. _'A warrior, a ninja, does not cry. They never cry. I will not cry.'_ She felt horrible that everyone was worried about her. She had to get out of here, but in her condition, she couldn't. But she was gonna try.

Sheri slowly got up, but her side was flooded with pain. The pain slowly traveled from her side to throughout her body. She quickly sat back down, her hand on her side. And unconsciousness crept over her.

* * *

The grounds to the warehouse

The turtles and Splinter walked to the front of the warehouse. Mutants of every variety were patrolling the grounds.

"Be on your guard, my sons. We must be ready for anything." Splinter said.

Mikey nudged Raph. "So that's where Leo got his line." Mikey snickered.

Raph chuckled. Leo glared at both of them.

"My sons, be serious!" Splinter scolded.

"Sorry." Raph and Mikey chanted in unison.

They walked into the big warehouse. Crates and boxes were scattered everywhere. All the windows were broken and dozens of cobwebs covered the ceiling and support beams.

Randal came out with Leatherhead at his right and Kitten on his left.

"Hello." Randal said.

The turtles drew their weapons on instinct. Master Splinter did not tell them to put their weapons up. He felt that they might need them.

Mikey looked curiously at Leatherhead.

"LH! How come you're with the mutants?" Mikey asked.

Leatherhead was silent. He just stared at the ground. Not looking his friends in the eyes.

"What do you want with me and my sons?" Master Splinter asked.

"Tomorrow we are going to storm the city. Push the humans out." Randal said.

"That's crazy!" Raph exclaimed.

"Yeah, there are mobs all over the city. They won't go down without a fight." Donatello said.

"Innocent people are going to get hurt!" Leo added.

"That is a risk we will take. I want you five to be the leaders in this 'raid.' You are the best warriors I have seen in all my years as a mutant." Randal explained.

"But what good are we until then? Why did you want us tonight?" Mikey asked.

"I had to make sure we understood each other." Randal said.

"What do we do until then?" Splinter asked calmly.

"I am not permitting you to leave. One foot or claw out of the area, and Sheri's throat gets cut." Randal threatened. "But you may want to plan your 'raid' tonight. You pretty much have free time until tomorrow night. I have eyes everywhere. So don't try anything funny and don't leave for 'her' sake." Randal said. Then he and Kitten left through a door. Leatherhead stayed.

"LH, seriously dude, why are you with the mutants? You know what they're doing is wrong." Mikey said to him.

The others gathered around Leatherhead and put their weapons up.

"Listen, I am a spy for another organization." LH explained.

"Is it another mutant organization?" Don asked.

"Yes, it's called M.A.M.S. It stands for the Mutants Against Mutants Society. We're a group of mutants who are going to help the humans. We've already made an alliance with the humans." Leatherhead explained in a whisper. "I know where they are keeping Sheri. I left her prison cell unlocked. We need a distraction so we can break her out." LH whispered.

"Hmm...Yes this would work, but what or who is to be the distraction?" Splinter asked.

Raph, Leo, and Don looked at Mikey.

"What?" Mikey asked, alarmed.

To be continued...

Next chapter: What is the distraction? Can they pull off a jailbreak? Or will Randal catch the turtles, Splinter, and LH? And who is running this Mutants Against Mutants Society organization? Questions will be answered in the continuation of Mutants VS. Humans: A war that divides a city in 2.

A/N: Hoped ya liked the newest chapter. I'll be updating as much as I can. R and R.

Mikey: I am not a pain.

Raph: In the shell, you are.

Mikey: I'm not all the time. Sometimes you can be a pain. Like...like...that one time you pushed me off the table! That was a pain to my head!

Raph: Good thing it was your head and nothin' important.

Mikey: Whatever.


	10. Part 10: The Jailbreak

Mutants VS. Humans  
By: TMNTlover4ever  
Chapter 10: Jailbreak

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the TMNT. But I will one day! Hopefully.

"I don't know what scares me more, that this plan actually works, or the fact that Don carries a pigeon puppet in his bag."-Michelangelo, new TMNT cartoons.  
Intro: Raphael's POV:  
_This is the kind of stuff I'm talkin' about! Spies...jailbreaks...all that great stuff. We have to bust Sheri out of the mutant's prison and help her out. This way, we won't have to work for Randal either. Let's just hope this works..._

TMNT theme song

"Okay. Everyone know what they must do?" Don asked his brothers and Master Splinter.

"LH, why are you not helping again?" Mikey asked.

"If I do, Randal and the others will find out my secret. I must now act like your enemy. But I promise I will not hurt you." Leatherhead said and then left to the grounds.

"Okay. Does everyone know what to do?" Don asked again.

"Yep." Raph answered.

"Affirmative." Mikey answered with a chuckle.

Leo and Splinter nodded.

"Okay. Let Operation JAILBREAK begin." Don said. "Mikey, you start us off." He added. He turned to look at Mikey, but he was already gone.

* * *

Randal's Office

Mikey opened the door to Randal's office.

"Randal? Are you in here?" Mikey asked taking a step inside the office. "Helloooo?" Mikey asked again.

The office was the size of about his room. There was a computer in the corner with a desk. Maps of New York were hung on the wall and scattered about the room. There were bookshelves were lined against the back wall with books.

"I'm back here." Randal said in an annoyed voice. He was in another corner of the room reading a book. He got up and walked toward Michelangelo.

"What do you want, my friend?" Randal asked.

"Well, I had this great idea." Mikey began. He didn't wait for Randal to say anything. "Since we're going on a 'raid' thing tomorrow, I thought our fellow mutants could use some laughs. So maybe I could do a stand-up comedy show for everyone. I mean, we could use some laughs before we battle the humans, ya know?" Michelangelo explained rather hurriedly.

"I like this idea. It will give the others a chance to relax. Yes, I like it. I will get all the mutants gathered now. I cannot wait for your jokes, Michelangelo." Randal said. On the computer desk was a microphone. Randal pushed a button and spoke into the microphone.

"Attention: All mutants at this time please gather in the main area. I repeat: All mutants gather in the main area." Randal said. He walked toward the door and as he walked past Mikey he muttered, "This better be a good show, turtle."

* * *

The others heard the announcement. "Okay, Leo and Raph, you're turn." Don said. They both nodded and left. 

Mikey returned.

"Tell me you have jokes, Mikey." Don said.

"Yeah, hopefully enough." Mikey gulped.

Mutants started gathering in the area. They sat on the wooden crates or on the floor waiting for what they had been called in for. Donnie had found some things to put together two models that were supposed to be Leo and Raph.

He sat between his models and nobody noticed these dummies from the real thing. Master Splinter sat on the other side of the Leonardo model. Don chuckled. "Ya know, I just might keep you guys and leave the real Leo and Raph here." He muttered to himself. Splinter chuckled quietly to himself at this.

Mikey was in front of the audience. He was sweating, nervously.

Randal walked in front of Mikey.

"Ladies and gentlemutants. It is my great pleasure to introduce the stand up comedy of Michelangelo!" Randal said. He left the stage and sat in the front row of the audience.

Mikey started in his jokes. He got laughs and claps and was doing a good job.

* * *

In the Mutant's Basement

Leo and Raph walked into a long hallway. Sometimes they could hear the loud laughter of the mutants above them.

"Mike, must be doing a good job." Leo commented as they made their way through the dusty corridor.

"Yeah. This will be the first time we benefit from his old jokes." Raph chuckled.

Finally, they came to a big room that was about the size of the dojo area. There were prison bars that came from the walls. The room was a big circle.

"Let's work our way around." Leo said.

"Whatever. Just as long as we get Sheri and get out." Raphael replied.

They started on the left and walked around. In the cells were skeletons or they were empty. In the very back was Sheri. Her unconscious body sat in the cell.

"There is our ghost girl." Raph said. He opened the door. Leo and him walked in.

Sheri's eyes fluttered open. "Raph? Leo?" She asked quietly.

"Shhh...We're gonna break ya outta here, Sheri. But you gotta be quiet." Raph said.

"No problem." She said and with that, closed her eyes.

"Let's go." Leo said.

They quietly made their way upstairs. Everyone was so busy being entertained by Mikey that they just slipped right out. No one noticed except for the turtle on the stage, the turtle in the audience, and the wise old rat who also was in the audience.

Mikey kept going a bit longer. He had to wait for Don's signal.

* * *

Don noticed his bros leaving with Sheri. He estimated it would take about 7 minutes to get out of the area with Sheri in their arms. 

He kept the time; 7 minutes in counting.

* * *

Leo and Raph were now jogging with Sheri. They had to get out of there fast. Don told them, 7 minutes was all the time they had.

6 Minutes Later...

'One minute left...' Leo thought as he and Raph jogged. The entrance was about 10 yards away. _'We're going to make it!'_ Leo thought happily as they ran. They got to the entrance when a figure appeared in front of them.

Leo thought as he and Raph jogged. The entrance was about 10 yards away. Leo thought happily as they ran. They got to the entrance when a figure appeared in front of them. 

"Well, well, I guess the cat is out of the bag. I knew you would try something like this." Kitten said.

"Get out of our way, or-" Raph began.

"Or what?" Kitten interrupted. "I have you at my mercy and you both know it. One little shout and your plan is ruined." She added.

Leo sighed in annoyance. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Information on Leatherhead." She paused. "I don't like him. I don't trust him. Something about him...I don't know. But unless you want your plan to be ruined, then I suggest you spill." Kitten said.

"Like what kind of information?" Raph asked.

"Is he a spy?" Kitten asked.

Leo glanced at Raph and then looked at Kitten.

"No." He lied. And he did it well. This surprised Raphael, in a way, it kind of scared him too.

"You sure? No secrets?" Kitten asked looking him straight in the eye.

"Yes. There are no secrets, now let us through." Leo demanded.

"Okay. You held your end of the deal." She jumped up into the tree above them.

"And don't mention this conversation to Randal if you see him." Kitten said then everything was silent except for the sound of 4 feet running to the Battle Shell 2.

* * *

Don gave Mikey a thumbs-up from the audience. 

"Sorry, ladies and germs, but I must end the show." Mikey said. He said a few funny last things then said, "Good night, or I should say have a good day."

There was a big applause and then everyone left.

"I must say that was quite entertaining Mikey." Randal told him after the performance. "It was too short, but I liked it. You should do this again sometime." Randal added.

"Yeah, sure. When I come up with some new jokes." Mikey said.

Randal laughed. Then he left the room. It was just Mikey, Don, and Splinter now.

"They should've reached the Battle Shell by now. So let's do as they did." Don said.

"Yes, but we must take the sneakier route." Splinter said. He and his two sons jumped out one of the broken windows onto a thick tree branch. From there, they ran and hopped in the trees silently making their way to the BS. Finally they did, and rejoined their brothers who were sitting in the back, talking with Sheri. Trying to keep her awake.

**A/N: R and R please. Or don't...whichever you choose. But the reviews make me happier! What do you think?  
Leo: Pretty good.  
Sheri: Why do I have to be the helpless one?  
Mikey-begins to make comment then stops, thinking about how many ways Sheri could torture him-  
Don: It's how things are. People always think the dame is the one who is helpless and can't defend herself.  
Me: I don't think that. I just thought Sheri would be the best choice.  
Sheri: Whatever. -leaves-  
Raph-enters and sees Sheri leave- What's her problem?**


	11. Part 11: Now What? and A Hidden Angel

Mutants VS. Humans  
By: TMNTlover4ever  
Chapter 11: Now What/ A Hidden Angel

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own 'em yet. I'm getting there, though.

Intro: Donatello's POV:  
_We're stuck. Stuck like a pawn on a chess board of New York City. We don't know what to do. Or where to go. We can't escape and we can't go home. Both journeys are too dangerous. We all want to go home, but we can't. We are also very curious of this 'organization' called M.A.M.S. (Mutants Against Mutants Society) Unfortunately, Sensei does not want us to find out. Even though, we do not know what to do so this brings the question: Now what?_TMNT  
TMNT theme song

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Mikey asked.

"Don't know." Raph muttered. The turtles and Sheri were playing poker in the back of the BS2. Splinter was in the front, meditating as usual.

"We can't go home. Randal knows where it is. He'll look there first." Leo said.

"Wait! What about Casey and April?" Raph asked. "Randal could kidnap them." He added.

Sheri reached for 2 cards and placed the two she didn't want on the cardboard box that they were using for a table.

"Don't worry. I contacted April earlier. I told her how to put up the camouflaged entrance and how to get the defense systems running. They'll be alright." Don said.

He smiled and showed his cards to the others. "A royal flush. Read 'em and weep." Don said. Everyone put the cards on the table.

"Texas Hold 'Em sound good?" Mikey asked as he shuffled the cards. It was his turn to pick the poker game. "Yeah." Everyone said.

They had no idea where to go or what to do. They couldn't leave NYC. Humans and mutants were everywhere, not allowing anyone to leave or anyone to enter. Splinter did not want to get any more involved with this war so he told his sons that they were not going to investigate this 'organization' of Leatherhead's.

When they had gotten back to the BS2, they all had taken naps. Trying to rest up for the day. It was the day after they had broken Sheri out. The time was 7pm.

"What about the raid?" Mikey asked. "Shouldn't we help or something?" He added.

"Master Splinter said to **not **get involved. So we should stay in the BS2." Leo said forcefully.

Master Splinter walked up to his sons and now adopted daughter. "My sons, I do not wish for you to get any more involved in this war. But...I do want you to go out tonight during the raid, just in case. I will not go with you. And I think it's best that Sheri does not go either." Splinter said.

"Aww...but Sensei.." Sheri whined.

"No. I am sorry Sheri, but your wound is still too fatal." Splinter said.

"No it's not. I healed it." Sheri said. "I'll be fine." She added. Splinter sighed, teenagers were so stubborn nowadays.

Sheri lifted her shirt so you could only see where her side had had a bruise. The bruise was gone and her ribs looked fine.

"See? Now can I go?" Sheri asked.

Splinter sighed again. "Yes. I see that you have taken care of the situation. However, I want you my sons to watch that wound." Splinter said. Sheri rolled her eyes and put her shirt back down.

She looked at her cards that Mikey had dealt. After 3 minutes of placing cards down and the competition dropping one by one. It was Don and Raph.

"Come on, Raph. Don't let Don win again." Sheri said.

"Yeah." Mikey agreed.

Unfortunately, Donatello won again. Raph threw his cards down on the cardboard box. All he had had was a pair of aces. He was trying to bluff Donnie out, but it hadn't worked. Don had had a full house.

Everyone heard footsteps outside. It was time. The turtles and Sheri left. "Be careful, my children." They heard Master Splinter say as they left. They kept to the shadows, watching carefully.

* * *

Central Park

The turtles and Sheri were in the trees, watching what was going on down below them.

An army of humans was on one side of Central Park. On the other was an army of mutants. The turtles couldn't see how big the armies really were.

"Sheri, you think you can fly over the armies and tell us how big they are?" Leo asked.

"I think I can." Sheri said. She turned invisible and flew over the human army first.

The human army went for miles and miles. She flew down lower, to get a better look.

As she did, she heard cries of pain coming from a nearby window.

She abandoned her job, and flew to the window, her green eyes looking in. She saw shadows. A big shadow beating on a little one. With every beating, Sheri heard a whimper.

"I'm done with you for now. I'll be back later." She heard an older man say. She heard footsteps and a door slamming shut.

Sheri flew into the open window and saw an unconscious little girl on the floor. She gasped.

The little girl appeared to be about 8. She had blonde hair to the middle of her back and when her eyes were open, they were blue. She looked like a younger version of Sheri. "Wow...she looks just like I did when I was little..." Sheri said

The little girl had on a white t-shirt that was too big for her and jeans that looked a size too small. She was the average size of an 8 year old girl except she was really skinny because she was not fed well. Holy socks are what covered her feet. Bruises covered her arms and Sheri could see one on her ankle. There were a couple cuts on the girl's arms and face. You could tell she was abused. "Poor little thing." Sheri muttered. "Kidnapping or not, you need help. And I'm the only one who can give it to you." Sheri said.

She flew out the window with the little girl in her arms.

* * *

The little girl's eyes opened slightly. She felt like she was in someone's arms. She was afraid. She was ready to be thrown across the room, like she always was when she was lifted. She could make out a lady's face. She had white hair and green eyes. She was looking ahead. 

"Who awe you? And whewe am I?" The little girl asked.

"Oh. You're awake." Sheri said with a slight smile.

"Who awe you?" She asked again.

"I am Sheri. I have rescued you from your home." Sheri said.

She looked down seeing all the people far away on the ground. "Eeep!" She muttered, hiding her eyes for a second. She looked back down. "Awe you a superhewo?" The little girl asked.

"Yes." Sheri answered.

"Oh. So that is why we awe fwyin'?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Now what is your name?" Sheri asked.

"Angel." The little girl answered. The only word she could use an L in was her own name because she had heard it so often and said it a lot.

"Oh. Well, Angel, you need to rest up. It's gonna be a long night." Sheri said.

"Okay." Then her eyes closed and she was snoring quietly 5 minutes after Sheri told her to sleep.

* * *

Central Park (again)

"Where is she?" Leo asked worriedly in the trees.

"Don't know. We can call her." Don suggested.

"No we can't. We forgot to grab Sheri's shell-cell when we were breaking her out." Raph said.

"Oh yeah...I can't believe I forgot about that!" Don said, slapping his hand on his forehead.

"It's okay. I'm sure she'll like the new one you build all the same." Leo said.

Down below, the fighting had begun. The turtles were watching closely, but didn't get involved like Master Splinter said. Gunshots could be heard throughout the city. A couple even whizzed by the turtles in the trees.

"Geez if they're gonna fight, you'd think they could at least aim at each other." Mikey said as one whizzed by him.

"Don't complain, Mikey. If it hadn't been for Don and LH, we could've been down there in the middle of it." Raph pointed out.

"Yeah, you have a point." Mikey said.

"I'm glad we're way up here so we can't see everything." Don said.

"What do you mean?" Mikey asked.

"I really don't want to watch people and mutants bleeding and dying over this stupid 'war.' Don admitted.

"Ditto." Leo said.

Mikey and Raph remained silent for a moment, but nodded in agreement.

"So what should we do? We can't stay up here all night." Mikey asked.

"We have to wait until Sheri gets back so we know how big the armies are." Leo said.

* * *

In the Air

Sheri cradled Angel in her arms. She looked down at all the humans from the sky. Millions were there, from Central Park to the shores of the Atlantic Ocean.

"Holy crap." Sheri said as she looked at all the humans.

She flew back over Central Park. Her and Angel were invisible so no one could see them. She flewover the mutants. The number of mutants looked about the same as the mutants.

"Wow..." She muttered.

Angel squirmed a little in her arms. Sheri rocked her gently. "It's okay. I'm here." She said.

She flew back to the turtles, appearing by Leo.

"Well, there is about a million mutants and a million humans." Sheri said. Leo jumped a bit at her sudden appearance. His brothers chuckled at this. Then Don noticed the little girl.

"Sheri, who is that?" Don asked.

"This is Angel." Sheri said.

"Where did she come from?" Leo asked.

"Her dad was abusing her. I couldn't just leave her there." Sheri said.

"You kidnapped her!" Don asked. "Sheri, you could get in major trouble!" Mikey exclaimed.

"My daddy wouldn't cawe anyway." Angel said. She looked at the turtles with her big blue eyes. She cocked her head to the side at the sight of them, but wasn't frightened.

"You awe diffewent." Angel said to them. "You awe not mean wike the odder mutants." She said.

"This is my family, Angel." Sheri said.

"I am Leonardo. But you can call me Leo." Leo introduced himself.

"Weo..." She repeated. "We'll work on your L's later." Leo said.

"I'm Donatello or Don or Donnie, whichever you like." Don said.

"Don..." She repeated again.

"Name's Raphael, kid. Or Raph for short." Raph said gruffly.

"Waph..." She said.

"And I'm Michelangelo, or Mikey or Mike. But I'm the coolest of the turtles."

Angel laughed then said his name, "Mike..."

"You need work on your R's and L's don't ya?" Sheri asked.

Angel just shrugged her shoulders.

Another bullet whizzed by them. Sheri covered Angel with her arms, to protect her, but the bullet was way off anyway.

"You said millions, right Sheri?" Leo asked.

"Yep."

"Well, there is nothing we can do. We can't take on that many. And from the look of the streets, no one needs saving...So I guess we go to the Battle Shell 2?" Leo asked.

Raph was still watching the battle that was taking place.

A new group of mutants was coming from the South. They fought alongside the humans. "Hey, there's that 'organization' LH was talking about." Raph said pointing at the group.

"Splinter told us not to get involved." Leo said firmly.

"I know. I was just pointing it out." Raph said crossing his arms.

"That is strange. Leatherhead is not at the battle at all." Don said.

"Do you think maybe Randal found out about him being a spy?" Mikey asked.

"I'm not sure, but we're going to find out." Leo said.

"This would be the best time to do it. Randal probably has nobody guarding the warehouse." Don said.

"Sheri, take Angel to the Battle Shell 2. You stay with her and Master Splinter. We'll go to the warehouse and see if Leatherhead is there. Okay?" Leo said.

"Yeah. I'm on my way." Sheri said. She turned herself and Angel invisible. You couldn't see them, but you could hear them still.

"Good luck guys." They heard Sheri say.

"Yeah, good wuck." Now it was Angel's voice.

"Thanks. Have fun explainin' everything to Master Splinter." Raph said with a slight chuckle.

"Don't worry, I will." Sheri said sarcastically. Then she left to the Battle Shell 2.

"Let's roll." Leo said. He and his brothers quickly made their way to the warehouse.

To be continued...

A/N: R and R or not..whichever you choose. But I would be honored if you did. Anyhow, our guests cannot review at the moment. They are having a video game tournament. They are playing Grand Turismo 2. It's pretty funny.

And also, some of the words were spelled wrong that Angel said because she is little and cannot say those letters. (L and R) Also, it would be wise to remember that Angel's dad abuses her. Another fanfic will be based on this chapter.


	12. Part 12: Injuries, Death, and a Sad Love...

Mutants VS. Humans  
By: TMNTlover4ever  
Chapter 12: Injuries, Death, and a Sad Love Story

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. (Y'all know. So, why type it?)

Introduction: Angel's POV:  
_So much has happened to me tonight. I got a new famiwy and I got a new 'mommy.' She is weally nice. But my new 'uncas' have gone to get somebody or something. I hope they weturn safewy. I don't want to wose my new famiwy._

TMNT theme song

The turtles ran and jumped from the trees onto the rooftops and made their way to the, now abandoned, warehouse. There was nobody around so they just walked on in, weapons in their hands. Just in case.

"Certainly looks bigger when all the mutants ain't in here." Raph commented as they walked through the big main area. They walked to basement and into the prison area. They checked all the cages, but couldn't find Leatherhead in any of them.

Leo scratched his head. "This is the only place to keep prisoners in here. Where could he be?" He asked. They were in the front of the room now.

"I don't know." Mikey commented. He put one of his hands against the wall to lean on and the brick he put his hand on sunk deeper into the wall. Up in the middle of the circular room popped a small cage that was completely metal. No bars.

There was a door that was locked in the front of the cage.

"Mikey, you're a genius!" Leo exclaimed, not thinking.

Don slapped his forehead.

"He's never gonna let you live that one down." Raph commented.

"Oh shell..." Leo muttered as he realized his mistake.

They walked up to the lock.

"Raph, this is your work." Leo said.

Raph moved to the front and put the longest point of his sai in the lock. He twisted it and unlocked it. Raph opened the door...

LH laid there in front of them, many cuts covered his body. The turtles looked around in the cage, they noticed that there were spikes sticking out of the walls on the inside. If you moved, you got cut and they looked razor sharp.

"It looks like and old medieval torture chamber." Don said as he looked around it.

"Poor Leatherhead." Mikey said. The turtles carefully dragged LH's body out of the torture chamber. Where he had laid there was a big puddle of blood. As they dragged him, he left a small trail of blood behind them. Don took his pulse.

"Is he going to be okay?" Leo asked.

"Not sure. He's lost a lot of blood. And it looks like his left foot his either sprained or broken. I won't know until we get home, or back to the Battle Shell." Don answered.

"We can't drag him there." Mikey said.

"No, but I got the remote, remember, _genius_?" Don asked with a sarcastic tone when he said genius.

Don hit a few buttons and the BS2 started and left.

* * *

In the BS2

Sheri had explained everything to Master Splinter, with Angel and where his sons were going. He had made no comments, but nodded a few times.

Angel was laying in the passenger seat. Don had made the seat so it could go back like a recliner so that's where Angel was sleeping.

Master Splinter got up and put his hand on the child's forehead. He stayed there for about 3 minutes and came back to Sheri.

"Yes, I see that she has had a troubled life. It would be best if she lived with us." Master Splinter said. Sheri got up and walked to Angel and ruffled her hair. Splinter noticed that a smile appeared on Sheri's face. He realized this was the first time he had seen her truly smile of joy since she lived with them.

The Battle Shell started which made Sheri and even Master Splinter jump. They both looked at one another and said, "Donatello," at the same time. Sheri laid Angel in her lap and Master Splinter sat down in the driver's seat. They enjoyed the ride and Sheri cradled Angel in her arms, like only a mother could.

* * *

Mutant's HQ (Warehouse)

The turtles had dragged LH up to the main floor, but that was as far as they were going to get him. He was heavy. All the turtles wiped some sweat off their forehead. Well, all except Raph, who trying to be the 'tough guy' let the sweat drip down his face and soak into his bandana, but he didn't care.

A screech was heard outside the warehouse.

"That would be our ride." Don said. They dragged LH out to the BS2 and got him in with the help of Sheri and Master Splinter.

Don had put a fold out bed in the BS2 for when they had serious injuries. They got LH up on the bed and Don started checking him over.

He sighed.

"This doesn't look good." He announced as he worked.

"What's wrong?" Mikey asked with worried voice.

"I was right. He's lost too much blood...and he's got a sprained ankle." Don said. He grabbed a splint and put it on the ankle.

"He doesn't have any blood relatives and we don't have the same blood type as him. I don't know how I can help him." He admitted. He looked at the floor, he was ashamed to not have the answer for once.

Angel was still asleep and Sheri was comforting her in her arms.

"I think I can help. Maybe..." Sheri answered quietly.

"How?" Don asked. "You're not a doctor." He added.

"No, but I have powers." She said. She put Angel gently in Raph's arms.

Raph's eyes got wide. He didn't know what to do with her. He wasn't too good with kids. Raphael looked into the little child's face. She was so innocent and sweet. She was an Angel. For once, Raph had a sympathetic look to him. He rocked her in his arms, acting somewhat like a father. This surprised Leo, Mikey, and Splinter who were the only ones who noticed. Sheri stood over LH. She put her hand on his forehead.

Green sparks came from her fingers and her eyes began glowing green. The sparks danced all over LH's body, healing his cuts and letting the blood soak back into his body like water into a sponge. Yes, it was a little disgusting, but if it saved LH, the others didn't care.

"He won't wake up for another couple of hours. Besides, he needs rest." Sheri said after she was done. Her eyes were blue again.

There was an eerie silence over the BS2. Nobody knew what to say. The only sound that was heard was the little snores that Angel made in Raphael's arms. They all sensed something had happened outside.

Splinter sighed, breaking the silence. "My sons, Sheri, please go check on the battle that has taken place. I will take care of Angel." He said with outstretched arms. Raph gently put Angel in his arms.

They bowed to their Master, Sheri changed to her ghost form, and they left.

* * *

Central Park

The battle had ended. All the surviving humans and mutants had all left the scene after the mutants made the humans retreat. All over Central Park were bodies of mutants and humans that were dead. The turtles and Sheri landed in an area where you could look over all of Central Park.

"Oh man..." Raph said.

They looked over the horrible scene.

"Oh my god..." Sheri muttered.

All dead. All over Central Park. They heard somebody coughing a few yards off and they followed the cough, and found Kitten. She was laying on her back, and blood covered most of her fur. She was coughing up blood and it landed on her chest. She didn't have much time and she knew it. The turtles and Sheri gathered around her.

* * *

**Donatello:**

Leo and I got Kitten into a sitting position and leaned her up against a smooth rock.

"Don..." She whispered and then coughed. A little of the blood she coughed up landed on my left wrist, but I didn't care. I was worried about her. Yes, she may have been our enemy, but there was something about her...I can't explain it. Anyway, in the end, she was our friend...

"I'm...I'm sorry..." She said.

"For what?" I asked.

"That I was...your enemy." Kitten said. She coughed more, causing blood to land on the front of my plastron and slowly dripping down it, soaking into my ninja belt.

"You're gonna be okay." I encouraged.

"Don, don't kid me." She said.

"Sheri, can't you heal her, like Leatherhead?" I asked hopefully.

Sheri shook her head and quietly said, "It drained most of my energy. I could barely fly here. I'm gonna have to walk back. I won't have the energy to heal again until I sleep." She answered.

I remembered hearing those words. Those words tore me apart. I wanted to cry, but...I didn't...I couldn't...for some reason. I was mad. Mad at the humans who hurt her. Mad at Sheri because she couldn't heal Kitten.

"Sheri, how long will it take to recharge your powers?" I asked.

"About...3 hours, at the minimum." She answered.

"Damn!" I muttered under my breath. There was no way we could save her.

She noticed at how defeated I felt...and was...

"Do not worry, Donatello...I do not fear death." She had said in a comforting tone.

Tears were coming to my eyes then.

"Don't give up. We'll be able to help ya." Raph had said. He didn't mean it. I could tell. He knew Kitten wasn't going to make it, he was just trying to ease my pain.

"Raphael, I can accept that I am going to die. Don, promise me something..." She said.

"Anything." I answered, truly meaning it.

"Promise me that one day, mutants and humans will finally be at peace because y'all helped them." She said.

I couldn't promise that. Could I? How could we help the mutants and humans. Our Master didn't want us to get involved, but here I was with Kitten, my second crush, (first one was April) and she was making me promise to get into the war. I sighed.

"I promise..." I finally said

"Thank you, Donnie. I appreciate it." Kitten said with a satisfied smile.

I remember her wiping her lips with her less bloodied paw.

I don't remember how it actually happened, but she leaned in close to me and kissed me on the lips. I was the first turtle brother to get a kiss on the lips. I couldn't describe it to you if I tried. I just felt like I was on Cloud Nine. Sheri had always told me that flying was wonderful, now I actually knew how it felt. That's as much as I can explain.

She leaned back down on the rock and said those words: "I love you, Donatello."

"I love you too." I had answered.

Love...I hardly knew her. So how come I was making a big deal out of this? I guess maybe because she kissed me. Truthfully though, I didn't know what I was doing. As I sit here now in the BS2 thinking about this, I actually think that I was a fool.

"Don, I'll always be here...," She started, "Remember Don, that I'll always love you." She finished and died right there. I didn't even get to tell her that I loved her too again. Or good-bye. But I guess she probably didn't want to say good-bye, she didn't want to feel sorrow before leaving this world.

My brothers, Sheri, and I buried her in Central Park and used that smooth stone as her gravestone. I used Raph's sais and carved these words:

R.I.P.  
Kitten  
19-2005  
"I love you, too, Kitten, and always will. We will one day meet again."  
-Donatello Turtle-

Now, everyone is sleeping peacefully except for me. I feel lost, I guess is the best way to describe it. I don't know if I actually loved her, but I put that on her grave so she would rest in peace. Now I don't know if I should've because I think I was lying. Either way, I'll miss her. Even though, she acted as our enemy most of the time, I still liked her. Liked being the key word.

Maybe I did love her. Maybe I just liked her.

Who knows?

As I asked myself this question: A tear slid down my cheek and landed on the bottom of the Battle Shell 2. Then, many followed after that, and it was the first time that I had wept silently in a long, long time...

To be continued...

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been very busy with work. Sorry again. R and R please!

Another video game contest has been called. Our guests could not be here. Sorry again. Winner of the last one was-drum roll- Raphael!


	13. Part 13: The End of the War

Mutants VS. Humans  
By: TMNTlover4ever  
Chapter 13: The End of the War

Disclaimer: Plot's mine. Sheri and Angel and some of the mutants are mine. The TMNT are not, however.

Intro: Michelangelo's POV:  
_Death...what a deal. Especially for Donnie. He looks broken down. I feel sorry for him. Poor guy. I've never really lost someone close to me and in a way Donnie hasn't either. Kitten and him weren't really close, but he does seem heartbroken. Kitten's promise...I wonder if Donnie is going to actually going to keep his promise...I guess we'll find out.  
_TMNT theme song

Don looked around and saw that everyone was asleep. He had to keep his promise. He would never forgive himself if he didn't. Don sneaked out of the Battle Shell and ran as fast as he could out in the streets of New York City. His first destination was the mutant's HQ. He had a plan and was hoping to God, it would work.

Donatello looked around and saw no mutants guarding it. Creepy...he knew he hadn't seen all of the mutants bodies at Central Park. He sighed quietly to himself.

Donnie walked into the mutant's HQ and snuck his way to Randal's office. He put a scroll on Randal's desk and got out and ran into the night's air again.

* * *

Randal walked into his office. Most of his mutant soldiers were dead. Some survived. Actually, more mutants survived than humans. He noticed the scroll on his desk and read it. This is what it said: 

We the humans had decided to make a compromise with you mutants  
if you accept, please come to Main Street in one hour  
We do not wish to fight anymore, but to bring peace.

"Hmm..." He pondered.

Hawk walked in. "So we gonna do the usual raid tonight, boss?" He asked.

"Cancel the raid, Hawk. There's been a change in plans." He said. To be truthful, Randal was getting sick of fighting. And since the loss of most of his friends, he just wanted to be at peace again.

* * *

**Donatello:**

_'That's phase one. Now, to get phase two to work, I've got to find those humans.'_ I thought to myself as I ran on the rooftops of older buildings. I was going to find them. I was going to bring peace to NYC. In the end, I did, but something like this is never that easy. I finally had found that leading mob. I saw them talking with mutants. They must be the M.A.M.S.

I remember jumping down from the rooftop in front of them and the leading mobster pointing his machine gun at me. Apparently, he remembered me from that big 'showdown' we had had a few days ago. To tell ya the truth, if felt like it had only been an hour ago more than a few days.

"What do you want, 'turtle?'" That man had said.

"I just wanted to bring you this." I had answered, tossing him the scroll. He caught it and read it, a grin appeared on his face.

"Finally decided to give up, did ya?" He asked.

"Yeah...that's it..." I mumbled. I didn't really care what he thought, just as long as peace was brought back to NYC.

"Fine, we'll meet up with ya then." He turned and started to walk off, but stopped and looked at me. "Don't be late." He added and then they left...and so did I.

* * *

**Raphael:**

"When I get my hands on that eggheaded brother of mine, I'm gonna!" I yelled throughout the knew Battle Shell.

"Raphael, calm down! You may wake up Leatherhead and Angel." Master Splinter said sternly.

I tried to calm down, but waking up to see your heartbroken bro gone, doesn't exactly make you calm. I had been the first to see him gone. I woke up for some reason. I don't remember why, but I did. I looked around to make sure everyone had been alright. To my surprise, Donnie was gone and I was mad.

"But where did he go?" I asked.

"It is possible he went to Kitten's grave." Sheri said as she rubbed sleep out of her eyes. She yawned.

"By the way, thanks for the wake up call, Raph." Mikey said, as he stretched.

"How can you think about me waking you up?" I asked angrily. "Donnie is gone and all you can think about is how much beauty sleep you get!" I yelled.

I felt something hard hit me in the back of the head. I turned to see Master Splinter waving his cane at me.

"I told you to calm down, Raphael! If Angel or Leatherhead awake from your yelling, I'm going to ground you." He said even more sternly.

I closed my mouth. I didn't want to be grounded and miss kicking Mikey's butt at video games nor miss my daily shows.

"Maybe we should look for him, just in case." Leo said.

"Look for who?" Donatello said as he entered the back of the Battle Shell.

"You, numbskull. Where the shell were you!" I asked. I kept my volume down, but the anger was still in there.

"Can I talk to you guys?" He asked. Clearly, he did something that he didn't want Sensei to know about. Anyway, Splinter nodded and us turtles and Sheri went out into the night and made sure we were a mile away from Splinter before we talked.

"Okay Donnie, spill." I said in a commanding voice.

"Yeah. What's with the running away?" Mikey asked.

"I was trying to keep my promise." Don said.

"Kitten's promise?" Leo asked.

"Yes. And well, I think I'm gonna need your guys's help." Don said.

"For what? You seemed you have already started your plan." I asked.

"I just need you guys to come with me while I do some negotiating," Don explained.

"Guard duty, basically." Sheri said crossing her arms.

"What are we guarding?" Mikey asked, stupidly.

"Me, _genius._" Donatello said.

Now Mikey crossed his arms. Even though, we gave him crap about not being the most sensible one, he wasn't stupid. He knows when he's been insulted.

"Hey, just because I am not the most sensible turtle, there's no reason to get sarcastic." Mikey said angrily. I was surprised. Mikey wasn't the type to get defensive about this stuff, most of the time, he just took it. Now I think 15 years of rage were going to come out.  
_'The icing on the cake...'_ I thought to myself.

_

* * *

_**Michelangelo:**

"I didn't mean anything by it." Don said.

"Yeah. None of you ever mean anything by it!" I shouted. I wasn't going to get pushed around any longer. We were all the same age. Even if I haven't matured as fast as my brothers, we were all the same age and I wasn't going to let them think I was the youngest and the one to be picked on.

"I'm not stupid, Donnie! I know when I've been insulted and you know what?" I asked.

"What?" He asked blankly.

"I'm sick of it!" I threw my hands in the air.

"I'm sick of being picked on and sick of this stupid war and your stupid plans!" I yelled. I know when I've gone too far. And I think I just did. Donnie didn't like being called stupid and I knew it. Last time, when Raph called him a moron, Don had hit him so hard, he had been unconscious for 2 days!

Don was boiling, trying to keep his temper down. My instinct was to run and duck for cover, but I fought my instincts. Don actually cooled himself.

"Listen, in about 5 minutes, the humans and mutants will be meeting for a little 'chat.' I'm going to help negotiate everything so this war doesn't get worse. You guys are there to make sure that I don't get hurt." He said. You could tell he was holding his anger back, and doing it well.

"You can count me out." I said, walking to the other side of the rooftop.

"Come on, Mikey. You're just gonna sit there and watch me. It's not hard." Don said.

"I'm sick of taking orders and I'm sick of this. If your negotiation ends this war, great, but I'm not going to be part of it. You insulted me and I have not gotten an apology so I will not do as you say." I said crossing my arms in front of my plastron.

Yes, this was childish, but I didn't care. I was going to win this argument. No matter what he said or did. I told you I haven't matured. Well, not matured fully, anyway.

"Whatever. You don't have to be there, but I'm not going to apologize. You're just being over sensitive." Don said.

"Sensitive! If it's one thing I hate, it's being called sensitive!" I yelled.

"We got to go. It's going to start in 45 seconds." Don said.

"Stop being such a baby, and grow up." Don said and him, Raph, and Leo jumped off of the rooftop and toward the meeting place of the negotiation.

* * *

**Sheri:**

I had never had siblings before and living with the turtles have shown me that things are quite different when you have them. Anyway, I looked at the broken spirited Mikey, standing with his shell towards me and where his brothers once stood. I guess he noticed I was still there, because he started talking.

"I'm always getting picked on, but you would know, wouldn't you, Sheri?" He asked.

"Don't get me in the middle of this." I said blankly. It was enough that I was now caught up in a New York City war, I didn't want to get into the middle of a family war too.

"Well, anyway, I can't believe him. Does he expect me to forgive him for all those years he insulted me? Him, Raph, and Leo? They don't deserve it." He said.

"How many times have you insulted them?" I asked, curiously.

"They always knew I was joking." Mikey answered, hurtfully.

"Were you joking all the time?" I asked. He couldn't see me, but I crossed my arms and I think he got the message. He sighed.

"Just leave me alone." He mumbled.

Slowly this family seemed to be falling apart. Or maybe it was just me. Either way, I was sick of this crap. I hoped Donatello's plan worked to end this war. It was causing everyone a great deal of pain. Physically, mentally, and socially too. I flew off, without saying a word, trying to locate where the others were. I found them on Main Street and decided to watch from a nearby rooftop. I really didn't want to be down there right now. In fact, I didn't want to be near anyone right now.

* * *

**Leonardo:**

I stood in between Raph and Donnie as we saw the human mob and a group of mutants, with Randal in the lead, walk toward us.

"Okay turtle, we're here. Let's get this over with." Randal said gruffly. You could tell he was tired. I guess when you see what he saw on that battle field, it drains your happiness.

A news van parked about 10 yards away from us. Apparently, Donnie thought of everything. We needed the whole world to know that the war had ended.

"Okay in 5...4...3...2..." The camera man said.

"Hello this is Susan Bryant with the evening news. This evening I'm with residents of New York City who say they have an important announcement." She said and walked over to me.

"So what's this big announcement?" Susan asked as she shoved the microphone in my face.

"I'm not exactly the turtle to tell ya. Try my brother, Donnie." I said while pushing the mike to Donatello. He stood there calmly, but, as a ninja, noticed one sweat drop going down the side of my brother's face. He was getting stage fright, but I wasn't the turtle to save him, I got stage fright myself. Raph wouldn't help because he liked isolation and didn't like too many people around him.

Mikey was the only one who loved being in front of an audience. And he wasn't here to help.

"We've come here to announce that the mutants have given up and are gonna go back to livin' underground!" The leader of the mob exclaimed.

"That's not true!" Randal said. "We came here to negotiate and bring peace back to NYC!" He added.

Don was really starting to get nervous now.

"So, uhhgg...Donnie, was it? Are you the one who has called us to tape this _'peaceful'_ moment?" She asked.

"Actually, I did." Mikey lied as he came to his brother's aid.

"And who are you?"

"Name's Michelangelo." He said smoothly.

He was the only one of us that liked being in front of an audience. I smiled at this. Only Mike.

"Umm...excuse me..." Mikey said trying to butt into the human's and mutant's argument.

"Excuse me..." He said louder. They kept arguing.

"EXCUSE ME!" My brother shouted. I swear that people in China could hear him shout.

* * *

Somewhere in China:

A man had been taking a nap and woke up suddenly to a faint whisper in his hear. He remembered the words too. They were: "Excuse me..." The man whispered to himself softly. He shrugged to himself and went back to sleep.

Another man in China woke up and started yelling about how loud his neighbors were. He opened his window and shouted at his neighbors for making such a racket when actually they had been quiet the whole time.

* * *

New York City  
**Michelangelo:**

The mutants and humans stopped as if they had been frozen.

"Okay, dudes and dudettes, don't ya want the fighting to stop?" I asked both the humans and mutants.

There was a chorus of 'yeahs' coming from my audience.

"Okay then. So you guys are gonna have to make a peaceful negotiation." I said crossing my arms.

"Don, you got any paper on you?" I asked.

"Yeah." Don took a piece of paper and a pen out of his ninja belt.

* * *

Outskirts of NYC:

Our President, George W. Bush, was sitting in his vacation house flipping through channels. He caught the live action coming from New York dealing with mutants, humans, and a negotiation.

He himself never had been against mutants, so it seemed to make that negotiation possible for mutants in other cities, perhaps he should be there. He walked out of the house after changing into his best suit. He and his guards walked out to the limo and drove to Main Street of NYC.

* * *

10 minutes later:  
**Sheri:**

I looked down on the scene and had a smile form on my lips. Mikey had finally gotten each group calmed down and got them both to sign the papers, making it so mutants could finally live with humans in peace and harmony. In the distance, I heard a wolf howl. I love wolves and what I did next surprised me. I howled into the night as loud and as long as I could.

I heard more howls that were coming from the streets and I saw that my four best friends were howling right along with me. I blushed and giggled, but I howled along right after I giggled. I was enjoying being free.

* * *

**Leonardo:**

I was very surprised to hear Sheri howling after the papers were signed. This was apparently something she had been looking forward to for a long time. What happened next was what really surprised me and I could tell it surprised my brothers just as much.

A black limo parked in front of us.

The President walked out and actually signed the papers as well! He announced to the world that mutants were finally free in not just New York, but all over the United States.

I would give you more detail, but dinner is almost ready and it's Japanese cuisine and I'm hungry.

Anyway, after the war, mutants had the same rights as humans. Raph never got his wish of moving to the surface, but I guess it's because we've gotten used to this place and it's our home.

LH lived with us for awhile, and then went out and got a job working with scientists to create new inventions. With his job, he managed to get an apartment and now he lives on his own.

Donnie had gotten over the whole Kitten ordeal, but he still visits her grave once a month at the least to pay his respects. Sometimes one of us goes with him, but most of the time, he goes alone.

Angel lives with us now and always will. Her father hasn't seemed too upset because we have received no contact from him, wanting his daughter back. Sheri has been treating her like her own daughter and it finally gives Sheri a reason to not be so isolated like she used to be. Master Splinter wants Sheri to be Angel's Sensei and teach her ninjitsu, under his supervision, of course. Sheri accepted, no surprise there.

Now, that we have the same rights as humans, we go to a public high school. Well, all of us except Angel who is in elementary school, but she's not even a half mile away from us. A lot of the kids there are still prejudice against mutants. We have all the same classes together. We don't have too many friends. Sheri, a guy named Peter Harkins, and another dude named Nathan Baldwin.

Since Sheri hangs out with us, she doesn't have any girlfriends to hang out with, just us guys, but she doesn't mind. At least I think she doesn't. She does, however, have the most popular guy at school looking at her, but because Raphael and I glare at him a lot, he hasn't talked to her yet.

I've already found out the subject I'm going to write about for my Recent History report.

This is the first sentence:  
_It was 8am in New York City, Sheri and I were sitting in our living room, watching the morning news..._

The end...(To this story anyway) 

**A/N: Okay, I hoped you guys liked my ending. Yeah, I know it wasn't full of detail, but I did that on purpose to create this awesome ending. If y'all go back to the first chapter, you'll see that the first sentence is similar to Leo's first sentence on his report. The difference is this last sentence is written in Leo's view. Well, what do you think? R and R! **

We've come to the conclusion of the most recent video game tournament. This time the winner is...Master Splinter? Oh well...

Everyone-claps and whistles-

Mikey: Not bad, not bad at all. I liked the ending a lot.

Don: Yes, it reminds me of a book I read once.

Me: I got it from that book: The Outsiders

Leo: That's a good book.

Me: And this is the conclusion. I will be working on my next story and have it posted up ASAP. Well, later y'all.

Title for my next fanfic: "Motherhood" or "Young Again"

**Summary for my next fanfic: When Master Splinter leaves for a vacation, Sheri must 'mother'Angel and four turtles who mysteriously become 8 years old again! Chaos is sure to happen.**


End file.
